


Without Magic

by Entireoranges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Arthur constantly pushed Molly's patience.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 4
Collections: Doctor Who Quote Project





	Without Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 3rd, 2018.

“Extraordinary. The roof’s still on. I could have sworn it fell on me.”

“And do you know why didn’t?!” Arthur turns up sheepishly he had thought he was alone; though he knew here in his front yard that was a guarantee impossibility; he sees Molly one hand on hip the other gripping tight to her wand.

“I would have been fine.” He exclaims hoping up and whipping off debris from their roof.

“You nearly destroyed the house!”

“It’s not like we couldn’t have fixed it right up.” His eyes deliberately fall to her wand and linger there.

“That isn’t the point Arthur Weasley! And you could have been killed.’ Molly’s voice becomes tender at that second. Arthur goes over to his wife and tries to bring her towards himself for a hug; she jerks away. ‘Oh don’t be sweet with me! I’m still very cross at you!”

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll be more careful.” There is a pause and she finally relaxes into his arms,

“I’ve lost so much I couldn’t lose you too. Especially not something idiotic like trying to fix the roof without using magic.”

“I know Molly. I’m sorry.”


End file.
